Fireworks On New Year's Eve
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot New Year's Story for RatedrKjErIcHo. Happy New Year Everyone! Violet Morgan and her sister, Faith have an Annual New Year's Eve Party and they invite everyone including their next door neighbors. Mike Mizanin has always had a little crush on Violet. He sees the party as his chance with her. Will both see fireworks on New Year's Eve? Mike/OC


This is a New Year's One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best co-writer ever. I couldn't do my awesome stories without her.

This is also a lead in to a new story that will be coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Violet Morgan looked around the house as she got it ready for her and her sister Faith's annual New Year's Eve Party. They had invited the people they each worked with as well as some of their neighbors including Mike Mizanin and his roommate John Cena. Mike and John owned a sporting goods store and lived next door.

"I think this is going to be a great New Year's Eve Party." Faith said as they finished putting out the food.

"I think so too." Violet smiled.

"I invited Mike you know."

"I know." Violet replied. "Do you think anything will happen with Mike?"

"It might." She smiled and headed over to put on some music. Violet shook her head as Faith put on the music.

The guests soon arrived and the party was in full swing. Violet looked over at her sister who was talking to John. She wondered when either would make the move on the other.

"No one important you want to talk to?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see Mike behind her.

"Not really. What about you?"

"No." He smiled. "But I plan to kiss someone at midnight."

"Good to know." She smiled and headed to get a glass of champagne for the midnight toast from the bar.

"It's almost midnight." Faith said to everyone. Violet smiled and headed to the kitchen. She wanted a few minutes to herself.

She headed down the hall and walked by one of the bedroom. She gasped when she was pulled into the room. She could hear the New Year's countdown from the living room.

"I said I was going to kiss someone at midnight." Mike whispered to her.

And then he started kissing her. It was kissing like she'd never felt before. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, interlocking itself with her own tongue. His hands ran down her back and he pulled her closer. He placed one hand on her shoulder blade, the other on her ass. With his tongue still in her mouth, he moved his hands to the zipper on her dress and he un-zipped it. He broke off the kiss for a second while he removed started playing with her breasts, stroking her bra strap for a few seconds, before he found the clip and un-did the bra. It fell to the floor and he brought one of her nipples to his mouth moaning softly as he did. She moaned too, and pulled his t-shirt off of him. They soon found themselves completely naked, as he sucked every part of her he could dropped to her knees and took his hardness in her mouth. She smiled around him as she heard him moan. She continued until she felt him close to the edge and she pulled away. She barely had time to react when he moved them to the bed. She felt him enter her and she moaned as he. "Damn you feel good, you're so tight." He whispered to her as he slowly began thrusting inside her. Her hips rose to meet his, over and over. His lips found her mouth, then her neck, sucking, nibbling and biting as he slid in and out of her. With one move, he rolled himself over onto his back, with her on top of him, never taking himself out of her. He reached up with both his hands to her breasts, squeezing, pinching and tormenting her erect nipples. As he continued playing with her nipples, he moved one hand down to slid between their hips and started rubbing her clit as she rode him, rocking back and forth on him. She moaned his name as they came together. She leaned down and kissed him. She then moved to lay beside him.

"Who said I was done with you." He said as he grinned at her as he positioned her on her hands and knees. Slowly, he slid back inside her from behind, working into a fevered assault and thrusting harder and harder. He reached around and started rubbing her clit while he was fucking her. It felt so good and she could no longer hold off as her body began to shake and she could no longer breathe. "Yeah, baby, oh hell yes, damn you feel so fucking good." she moaned out as he continued to slam into her harder and harder. She slammed her hips against his as she came again, unable to breathe. After they both came, he gently pulled out of her and rolled to lie next to her, pulling her body over so she was lying on her back. He lay next to her, and they started to talk casually about life, friends, family and the future.

It certainly was a Happy New Year!

Please Review!


End file.
